


Sympathize

by Isa_Michelle



Category: wmmap, 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)
Genre: 4 am writing, Bookstore AU, F/M, I wonder who, and is also bad at communicating, background felix x lily, because i live for the two of them together, claude pins a lot in this one, diana doesn't really have a set character, lol, magic has completely destroyed one of the characters lives, so i made her one, weekly prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Michelle/pseuds/Isa_Michelle
Summary: Diana runs a quaint bookstore, content with the slow mundane life she lives. One day a mysterious man walks into her store and they end up bonding over a shared interest in books.
Relationships: Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Claude de Alger Obelia, Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Diana, Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Lucas, Claude de Alger Obelia/Diana, Felix Robain/Lilian York
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Sympathize

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for a weekly prompt on the WMMAP Fan Discord, please enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: No beta, we die like men.

Diana was young when she fell in love with books. There was something about them. May it be the aged pages of a grand fairy tale or the crisp copy of the newest romance. Something about them spoke to the young woman, and it got to the point where reading was all she wanted to do. Her love for books eventually came to a point where even her passion for dancing wasn't comparable to books. That change in passion ended up playing a big part in her decision to drop her dreams of being a professional dancer and take up shop in her hometown’s small bookstore. 

Sure, bookstores weren’t very popular nowadays, people had the internet, but she didn’t have the book store for money. She had the bookstore because it called to her, something about the quiet peace that books brought. It spoke to her and she couldn’t help but listen. Books had given her so much over the years and she would never have the heart to leave them. It was to the point that when the old owner retired, she was given the deed to the store as the old owner could think of no one else who would love and care for the bookstore as Diana did.

Not to mention the people her bookstore brought to her.

There were people like Lily, who seemed to have the same open hearted love of books that Diana herself had. The same love that led to Lily becoming Diana’s one and once store clerk and her sweet best friend.

Kind souls like Felix, who came one day out of the blue and found himself returning every now and again. Of course, the way he always took glances at Lily spoke that there was a double meaning of being in her store. Felix seemed to be as sweet guy though, so whether or not something happened with them Diana was sure it’d turn out ok.

Even the occasional passerby, the one’s that found her store by chance, always left an impression.

…

It was one of the rare days that Lily was off. Apparently her friend had plans today with Felix, and if the looks that Lily seem to start giving Felix said anything well- Diana had high hopes.

It also meant today would probably be a quiet day. Her little store never really got much foot traffic unless some big release was coming and without Lily to chat with that meant Diana wasn’t likely to make much conversation. That was fine with her, people were nice but being about to take time for herself and read was even nicer. 

Deciding to read a new book that just came in Diana was happy to snuggle down into one of the store's more comfortable armchairs, and couldn’t help but deflated slightly when she heard the door open. Oh well, one person would be quick to deal with, then she could go and read. Looking up to see who entered, Diana was slightly startled to see a tall blonde man and not one of her regulars. He looked around the store halfheartedly before finally looking at her. _His eyes were very pretty_ she allowed herself to think _Like blue jewels_. He was rather good looking but she couldn't help but shiver at the look in his eyes. For some reason the blonde man seem to freeze up at the sight of her, as if her very existence offended him. But then the look was gone, the man’s eyes went cold and he seemed to decide to completely ignore whatever just transpired. Which was a relatively new reaction for her.

Well weird looks or not, the man walked in which meant he was a costumer. Putting on her best store owner smile, Diana started, “Hello. Welcome in, feel free to look around and let me know if you need any help.”

The man said nothing. He didn’t even nod. He just walked straight past her to the closest shelf of books. Which was rude, but fair. Diana wasn’t so simpleminded that she thought everyone could be happy all the time. Yes, being ignored so obviously was annoying and slightly hurtful but she’s dealt with far worse. 

“If you’re looking for a copy of _Lovely Princess_ I think I may have a copy or two in the back,” It wouldn’t be the first time someone wandered all the way to her store for the book. The story of the lovely princess, Jennette, was very popular nowadays and while Diana read it and didn’t see the appeal, it sold well and having copies on hand was always a good idea.

Finally acknowledging her, the man grumbled, “I don’t need it.”

He speaks! Diana smiled brighter at his response,” Ah, not a fan?”

“No.”

Diana felt goosebumps at his cold tone. How do you converse with a living statue? “Hey, I’m not judging. I’m not the biggest fan of Lovely Princess myself.”

“Really?” He finally looked at her again, his tone was now unbelieving. “You… seem like the type.”

“Well you know what they say. Can’t judge a book by it’s cover.” Diana hated herself. She opened with a book joke, and such a cliche? Goodness she was losing her touch.

The stranger seemed as unimpressed as Diana herself was, turning back to the closest book shelf. Well, at least she learned that jokes were a no go.

“Is there anything I can help you find then?”

He was ignoring her again. Great. Well, at least she could say she tried. 

“I’ll leave you alone for now. I’ll be upfront if you need anything. Enjoy your search sir” 

That got his attention back on her. Shoot, abort abort.

“You don’t… know who I am?” He trailed off as if unsure why this woman who he’s never met before didn’t know him.

Diana felt slightly unimpressed, “Is this an _I’m a rich person how can you not know me_ moment? Because if it is, I’m sorry I really don’t keep up with the news.”

“Of course not." His tone stayed neutral but... _there was something about it_ , before she could ponder the man's strange response, he quickly continued.

"We’ve never met before, why would you know me.” His words sounded bitter, like her not knowing who he was was some great disservice. Maybe Diana would have been better off just letting him ignore her. It would have been less trouble that way. He walked over to where Diana was sitting as his eyes shifted to the counter, zeroing in on something by her hand, “That book…”

Her eyes followed to where he was looking and she let herself breathe again. Diana brightened at the book title she saw, ”It’s one of my favorites.”

_Red Rose_ , it was the less popular spin off sequel to _Lovely Princess._ Which was honestly surprising considering how popular the first book was. It was probably due to the protagonist being Princess Athanasia de Alger Obelia. The spin off began the day Athanasia was put to death. The story followed her waking up after death in the body of her 3 year old self due to some act of magic or fate. It first it seemed like the plot of the book would only be her trying to avoid death but the book took an early twist when Athanasia learns that the time travel had a second effect. It awoke the grand magician of the tower, Lucas, who immediately took interest in the princess due to the large magic energy surrounding her as an effect of time travel. From there the story followed both Athanasia and Lucas as they tried to complete their goals, Athanasia trying to avoid Claude and death and Lucas trying to regain his magic. Like in the original, Lovely Princess, Jennette comes to live in the palace but Athanasia avoids her this time around, deciding to spend more time with Lucas instead. The book’s climax ended up being the King still finding some way to try and blame Athanasia for some absurd crime, an act to try and kill her off. Lucas seeing the princess he’s grown so found of threatened, cursed the cruel King and took Princess Athanasia for his own. The last chapter was from Jennette’s point of view on what life was like after Athanasia and Lucas disappeared. The princess lamented on not being able to create a close bond with her half sister, the only keepsake of Athanasia she had been able to keep with her being a single red rose.

The book was overall very bittersweet.

“I thought you weren’t of fan”

“Of _Lovely Princess_? No, I’m not. I did enjoy _Red Rose_ much more than it’s source material.”

“Not a fan of Jennette’s?”

“Not at all, _Lovely Princess_ was too bleh for me,” Diana shrugged, “Call me an Athanasia Apologist but I don’t like how the story handled the poor girl. Life was really against her.”

Honestly, Diana couldn’t understand the hate Athanasia was given. Sure, she saw the appeal in a lovely girl like Jennette but at the end of the day she had all of life’s wonders handed to her while Athanasia did everything she could to gain the same acceptance but failed every time. To Diana, Athanasia was much easier to find lovable, and she couldn’t help but fall for the young girl and her rather morbid storyline. 

“I know a lot of people hate her, and I’m not judging her if you do-,” He was quick to cut her off this time.

“No, I could never hate her,” His voice was firm, like his answer was a fact of life and not his opinion of a random book character. 

“The king was an idiot for letting such a treasure go. For hurting her.” His voice was dark, “Athanasia is to good for such a man like him.”

Diana felt stunned. She was glad she found someone who didn’t hate Athanasia but the way he talked about her. Like she was a real person who’s actions and experiences existed. His hate sounded personal, as if the King was insulting him personally with his awful treatment of the princess. That wasn’t normal, and yet… Diana had felt the same way. It’s why _Red Rose_ spoke to her so much, all of _Lovely Princess_ her focus had been on Athanasia to the point where she’d skip chapters to get straight to the princess’ appearances. She didn’t know why the character effected her so much but it did. When the king put Athanasia to death, Diana felt a burning rage within her. When Athanasia cried, Diana felt the urge to cry right along side her. She felt emotions for Athanasia that she had never felt for any other book character before, and this man in front of her seemed to feel the same way she did. Maybe that’s why fate led him to her bookstore.

“Here.” She offered the book to him, “Take it. “

He blinked at her, suddenly baffled. “You… said it was your favorite.”

“It is,” Diana agreed easily, she’d let his rude behavior slide for today, “and I have at least 5 copies of it. I know you probably have your own but think of it as a gift. From one Athanasia lover to another, we’re a race that’s very hard to come by.”

Hesitating slightly, she added, “I hope it helps you find what you’re looking for.”

The man seemed conflicted by this, his eyes flickering once more before he finally grabbed the book. He cradled it in his hand like it was something precious. Looking at the slightly worn, but well taken care of book like it held the secrets to life. He hesitated, seemly wanting to say something before he decidedly turned away. Hand on the door knob, the wanderer turned to her once more. His expression didn’t shift at all from the blank slate he schooled it into but he seemed to hesitate. Diana waited, after all that just happened she could be patience. After a period of silence he finally spoke.

“Thank you.”

And with that he walked out. 

…

Sometimes her store brought in the most interesting people, and you can call her crazy but she’d bet that wandering blonde man would find himself back at her little slice of heaven in no time. He still had to tell her his name after all.


End file.
